Stroke patients with disorders such as motor paralysis may acquire wrong walking behavior without proper training at early stages. For example, hemiplegic patients due to stroke undergo walking rehabilitation to acquire walking behavior of properly placing a foot sole on a paralyzed side on the ground. At this time, the foot sole on the paralyzed side has less sensation, and thus sensation on the paralyzed side is fed back using different sensation so that a patient can perceive to acquire proper movement on the basis of the perception, which is a therapy referred to as biofeedback. The sensations include somatic sensations including cutaneous sensations such as tactile, pressure, warm, cold, and pain sensations, and special sensations such as visual, auditory, gustatory, and olfactory sensations.
As apparatuses for such a biofeedback therapy, a visual sensation biofeedback apparatus (see Patent Document 1) and an auditory sensation biofeedback apparatus (see Patent Document 2) are disclosed. The visual sensations biofeedback apparatus displays distribution changes in sole pressure on a display device (monitor), and allows a patient to recognize a proper state using visual sensation of the patient. Also, the auditory sensation biofeedback apparatus converts distribution changes in sole pressure into sound, and allows a patient to recognize a proper state using auditory sensation of the patient.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-204235    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-141275